bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cressida Kroft
Full title: Field Marshall Cressida Kroft, Leader of the Korvosan Guard Description Cressida holds the highest position in the Korvosan Guard, that of Field Marshall. She is quietly admired throughout the city as an effective and able leader, known to be fair and just. Cressida is in her forties and often look tired beyond her year, but still possess a rugged attractiveness. She has dark hair and is almost always dressed in her signature red armor. History Your first collective contact with her was when Queen Ileosa sent you to help deal with the anarchy surrounding the death of the King. She had you deal with a group of guards gone rogue which you solved beyond expectations by not only returning their leader and 2 of his cohorts but also convincing him to give up his benefactor and the brains behind their plans: Melyia, a noble of House Arkona, who has not been seen since then. After introducing you to Vencarlo Orisini, she sent you to deal with the King of Spiders, Devargo Barvasi, officially in a diplomatic capacity, but unofficially not opposed to you permanently dealing with him. You completed both and was awarded the ”Pseudodragon's Mark”, marking you as champions of Korvosa. After the Queen pronounced that Trinia Sabor had killed the king, the Field Marshall requested you find her. After chasing Trinia across the Shingles and capturing her, you returned her to the Guard and was rewarded for your services. Next a diplomatic crisis with the Shoanti Barbarians of the Cinderlands involving the Shoanti leader Thousand Bones, you were asked to retreive the mutilated body of his grandson from the lair of Rolth, a notorious necromancer, which you accomplished with ease. She was the one who requested your presence at the excution of Trinia Sabor. You met with Cressida again after Blood Veil had erupted in the city, when you had escorted Ishani Dhatri to Castle Volshenyk. After the introduction to the Queen's Physicians and the Gray Maidens, Cressida asked you to look into Racker's Alley, where it was rumored that illegal corpse dumping was taking place. Resolving the matter, she thanked you. She did not have any specific rewards for you but encouraged you to keep what you had found at the place. Some time later she sent for you on behalf of a noble who wanted you to look into Carowyn Manor. She also called for Deyanira Mirukova, whose brother was missing from the place and made sure she bumped into you on your way out. When you began to suspect the Queen's Physicians, Cressida sent you to the Hospice of the Blessed Maiden. After you defeated the cult of Urgothoa, Cressida requested permission to officially reward you, which she received after a while. The reward was being officially deputized as members of the Guard and gifts from the Castle Volshenyk. When leaving you met Ishani, in negotiations with representatives from Kaer Maga, and he requested 5000 gold pieces, which the party coughed up easily enough. Cressida and Ishani were both deeply grateful. You got a note from Vencarlo telling you that he had something important and that Kroft would contact you about it. You got this contact when you fled the Purge, where Cressida waited in the Cerulean hideout. She told you that she had lost faith in the monarchy and that Vencarlo required help in Old Korvosa. She said that after finding him and helping him out, they should all flee the city. She gave you a few parting gifts before leaving.